


Beau mâle

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [21]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Beau mâle

Katara regarda dépiter Aang passé dans la rue principale avec une horde de fille à ses trousses. Bien sûr il ne fait rien pour les évitées. Il ne se pavane pas non plus et ne joue pas au beau mâle provocateur. C’est juste les filles qui ont décidé que le titre d’Avatar était attirant plutôt que de se penchée sur l’humain qui avait hérité de ce fardeau. L’humain en question répondait tout sourire à ses « fans » ne se refusant aucune démonstration de la maîtrise de l’air sous des gloussements ridicules. Non, elle n’était pas jalouse. Pas du tout. Juste un peu… Ce n’est pas qu’elle craignait de se faire voler son ami, bien sûr que non, Aang n’est pas stupide à ce point ! Elle sait que cela fait du bien au jeune maître de l’air d’être au centre du monde un petit peu. Cela lui donner une fausse impression d’être apprécié pour ce qu’il est, étant un peu trop naïf pour comprendre l’intérêt réel de la bande de fillette qui lui courraient sans cesses après. Quand il a été déclarer comme porteur du destin d’avatar, la vie du jeune garçon avait radicalement changé. À juste douze ans, il avait perdu tous ses amis, il avait subi une éducation renforcée et des entraînements long et intensif dans le but d’en faire une arme de guerre pour ramener une paix dans ce monde. L’avatar qui était en lui, lui avait voler son enfance et actuellement, la bande de fans agissait comme le venin d’un serpent pour le jeune garçon. Elles lui offrent l’impression d’être enfin aimé sauf qu’il va vite se rendre compte que l’intérêt qu’elles lui porte va s’essoufflé lorsqu’il aura épuisé ses connaissances à leurs demandes. Katara n’avait pas à être jalouse de ne pas pouvoir profiter d’un peu de temps avec Aang car après tout, elle fait partie des rares personnes qui ont vraiment aimé le jeune garçon, non pour ce qu’il est, mais pour qui il est. Oui, Katara l’aimait beaucoup et un jour où l’autre Aang s’en apercevra et elle pourra profiter pleinement de la présence de son ami à ses côtés. Elle soupira lentement et fini ses achats avant de retournée vers la maison où ils hébergeaient.


End file.
